


don’t hate the player; hate the game.

by bugiiwonderland (orphan_account)



Category: AB6IX (Band), NCT (Band), NU'EST, Stray Kids (Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Among Us (Video Game) - Freeform, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Gen, M/M, Mentions of blood and violence, They're still idols, This is crack, did I mention this is crack and humor and some fluff, mentions of blood and injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: “Avenge us, Minhyun. Don’t let us die like hotdogs.”
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	don’t hate the player; hate the game.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baekhos_sassy_ass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhos_sassy_ass/gifts), [Flamie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/gifts), [DrunkenBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenBiscuit/gifts), [wintercrystale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/gifts), [houjunmai (jju_nyaa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jju_nyaa/gifts), [Nuestjjang07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuestjjang07/gifts), [CelestialSnowy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSnowy/gifts), [Feyatsirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/gifts), [LillithEvans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithEvans/gifts), [inpiniteu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/gifts), [from_theeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_theeast/gifts), [Melinoe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinoe89/gifts).



> For all the amazing NU'EST writers that sadly I wasn't able to tag, because:  
> 1\. This has mentions of blood, violence and gore, and not everyone might like Among us and I’m too shy to tag 😅  
> 2\. This is obviously a 2hyun fic so......................  
> 3\. same with reason #2 and with the innuendos at the end that I'm sure not everyone would be comfortable with  
> (KP, I wrote this for you too, so if you do end up comfy, I shall add you in the Gift list)
> 
> Anyhoo, hope you guys enjoy it! Happy Monday, I guess?
> 
> PS: this is unbeta'd.

Cold sweat trickled down his spine as Minhyun stared at the dead body in front of him. 

Han Seungwoo, his name tag said. And though Minhyun didn’t know much about Seungwoo or what kind of person he was - he heard that he was a nice person. 

Dependable and kind as Byungchan had once said. 

Sadly, that didn’t matter in this place. Just like how it didn’t matter to the impostors that Aron was nothing but kind - even with all his corny akgae jokes - Aron was a _kind_ crewmate, a very dependable friend who would never leave anyone even if that would result in his death. 

Anger seared through him as he remembered Aron and Dongho’s lifeless corpse in the navigation room. The way Aron was laying on top of Dongho to protect him and how the two were barbarically stabbed through each other as if they’re nothing but hotdogs on a stick. 

_“Then do the right thing, Minhyun. Do the right thing and don’t let them win.”_

Minhyun froze as he heard Aron’s voice in his head. He wasn’t sure how that was possible but he was sure that that was Aron. 

_“Avenge us, Minhyun. Don’t let us die like hotdogs.”_

Another voice had said, and this time, it was Dongho’s. 

“Shit,” Minhyun cursed, remembering what Wooseok told him earlier when he saw him feeding Noah and Kkotsunnie at the navigation. Apparently, Wooseok heard Aron’s voice and asked him to accompany his children for fear that they’ll be lonely since he was already dead. 

But Minhyun didn’t believe it. 

Then again, there was that occurrence in the cafeteria that made Daehwi scream and scared shitless because he saw a floating protein bar. 

But it can’t be, right?

Ghosts aren’t real, unless . . ?

“Is this really you Aron hyung and Dongho?” Minhyun asked, voice low and shaking. 

_“No shit, Sherlock.”_ Dongho sarcastically answered and if Minhyun could see his friend he was sure that Dongho’s rolling his eyes at him. 

“But how . . ?” He asked. He wasn’t one to believe in the supernatural, even if it’s his friends. 

_“It just happened. Anyway, Minhyun you have to report his body now. The impostors are successfully doing their missions and we’re losing time.”_

“I—” Minhyun stepped back, blood draining in his face as he understood the gravity of Aron’s words. “I can’t.”

_“You can do it, bro, Jonghyun said all you need to do is hit the report button and—”_

“I mean, I can’t do that,” Minhyun snapped, terror flashing in his eyes as he stared at Han Seungwoo’s body. He heard Noah and Kkotsunnie’s despairing howl overhead, and it felt like he was stabbed on the chest. 

_“What do you mean you can’t do it?”_ Dongho asked, voice full of annoyance. 

“They-They’ll think it’s me who killed him.” He answered, remembering the way Mingi stared at their friends’ body with pain in his eyes, then looked at him coldly as if he was the one who killed the two. 

_“But you didn’t, Minhyun-ah.”_ Aron gently reminded with a sigh. _“You’re not the one killed him.”_

“I know, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m the one who found a body again and with how Mingi already thinks that I’m the impostor . . .” He trailed off, not wanting to voice out the truth, fearing for his life. 

_“So what are you going to do then? Just run away like the coward that you are?”_ Dongho snapped. 

Minhyun clenched his fists at the accusation. He wasn’t a coward, but what could he do? Reporting Han Seungwoo’s body would only lead to his demise and he couldn’t afford that. Not when Jonghyun would be—

“Minhyun?” A voice said. Minhyun immediately whipped his head and saw Jonghyun staring at him then at the body on the floor. “Is he—”

“I didn’t do it!” Minhyun cut off, eyes pleading Jonghyun to believe him. The older man glanced back at Seungwoo’s body then slowly took careful steps inside the room. 

“I swear I didn’t do it, Jong,” he said again. Jonghyun gave him a tired smile and nodded. 

“I know,” Jonghyun said, reaching for his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze before letting it go as he walked to the wall. He saw Jonghyun opening the emergency button case, but before the older man could press the button, he immediately stopped his hand. 

“Don’t. They’ll think we killed him if you report it.”

Jonghyun covered his hand with his then shook his head. “They won’t.”

“But—”

“They won’t, Minhyun.” Jonghyun said again.

He was about to retort on how that wasn’t true because almost everyone was suspicious of him and just waiting for another reason to vote him out and be thrown out. 

“Trust me, Minhyun. They wouldn’t vote us out. And if they do, I’ll just make them believe me.” 

And just like that, Jonghyun pushed the emergency button, filling the entire headquarters with the loud continuous beep. 

—

“I still think Minhyun is _sus_ ,” Mingi stated, staring at him with apprehension all over his face. 

“If you think that Minhyun is the impostor, then you’re also saying that I’m an impostor.” Jonghyun coldly retorted. 

“I’m not saying that you are,” Mingi bit back, glaring at Jonghyun. “But you were with me the whole time before you found Minhyun.”

Mingi didn’t exactly say before Jonghyun found him with a dead body, but the accusation in his voice might as well say it.

“I was with Minhyun at the reactor before he was with Jonghyun.” Taeyong stated, and though Minhyun knew it wasn’t a complete lie, it wasn’t the complete truth either. 

Minhyun stared at Taeyong, wondering where he would go with this. After all, they went their separate ways long before he had found Seungwoo’s body. 

Mingi raised an eyebrow at the blonde. “Are you telling the truth?”

“Yup, you could ask Hyunjin, he was with us before the four of us separated.”

Minhyun squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Hyunjin wasn’t with them - hell, they’re not even together. Why was Taeyong lying?

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jonghyun whispered to his ear, hand squeezing his as the older man’s other hand rubbed his shoulder. “Don’t worry about anything. Taeyong knows what he’s doing.” Jonghyun added. 

Mingi stared at Taeyong as if he was torn whether to call the other man’s bluff or just ignore it. But the way he sighed as he turned to the youngest in the team, meant Mingi opted to choose the former. Taeyong was Jonghyun’s best friend after all. Questioning Taeyong meant questioning Jonghyun too. 

“Hyunjin . . ?” Mingi asked, voice resigned. The youngest in the team nodded and beamed - albeit, a bit maniacally. 

“Everything that Taeyong hyungie said is true.” 

“It’s settled, then?” Jonghyun asked, removing his hand on Minhyun’s shoulder and looking at Mingi with a proud smirk. 

“For now,” Mingi replied, glaring at Jonghyun then walking off to where Wooseok and the still crying Byungchan were. 

“Good.” Jonghyun beamed at Minhyun and pulled him to stand. “Let’s continue with our missions then, we’re losing time.”

Everyone nodded and started heading back to where they were assigned, before they all stopped because of a loud slap sound. 

“What! I’m just saying that it’s a miracle you’re still alive when you can’t even do a simple mission!” Daehwi bursted, laughing at Ong who was glaring at him. 

“At least I’m not a scaredy cat who can’t afford to do missions alone just because he saw a protein bar!” Ong bit back, storming off the cafeteria as Daehwi who had stopped laughing ran after him. 

“It’s a floating protein bar, hyung!” 

“Shall we go?” Jonghyun asked, smiling at him and Minhyun nodded, taking Jonghyun’s hand. 

“Yeah.”

—

“What’s going on?” Minhyun asked, voice full of anxiety as the headquarters vibrated with the loud sabotage alarm. 

“It’s the oxygen,” Jonghyun answered unbothered as he continued with his task of fixing the wires. 

“What?” He choked, voice cracking, realizing the gravity of their situation. He fumbly stood and was about to head to the Greenhouse when a hand stopped him. 

“Where are you going?” Jonghyun asked. 

“To the Greenhouse, where else?” He answered, pulling his hand away. It was a futile move as Jonghyun only tightened his hand on his wrist. “Jonghyun, I need to go—”

“No, you don’t.” Jonghyun said, standing up and staring at him with an unreadable expression. 

“What do you mean?” Minhyun stared at Jonghyun, confused, until he saw the way Jonghyun’s lips curved into a manic smile. “You—”

“Sorry, _Love.”_

“You’re unbelievable!” Minhyun yelled, throwing his phone that was blaring with the _defeat_ sign as Jonghyun shook with laughter next to him. He should have known. The signs were all there. How Jonghyun was always appearing out of nowhere, how Taeyong was fast in protecting him and lying when he never cared much about him and was even laughing at how he sucked in doing missions in the first set of the game. And god, Hyunjin and his manic smile. Dang, he was so stupid.

“I’m so stupid,” he groaned, face-palming in annoyance at his still laughing boyfriend. He felt Jonghyun’s arms enveloping him in a hug, before his annoying boyfriend pulled him and placed a kiss on his neck. 

“You did a great job, though.”

Minhyun scoffed. “Great job at what? Sleeping with the enemy?”

“Metaphorically speaking, yes.” Jonghyun waggled his eyebrows, before dipping down that Minhyun could feel his breath on his neck. “Literally speaking . . .”

“There are kids here!” Mingi yelled, reminding them that they weren’t alone. 

Minhyun elbowed Jonghyun who was now chuckling and glanced at the TV that was adorned with their friends’ faces. 

“Please excuse my boyfriend. He tends to forget his manners most of the time.” He shyly said, smiling apologetically to the ones he wasn’t that close yet. Like Seungwoo who was now busily eating his ramen with Byungchan next to him, and Hyunjin who was busy doing his celebratory dance with Daehwi and Wooseok cheering him by saying _“charanda! charanda!”_ over and over again. 

“Like you’re any better,” Seongwu, their self-proclaimed actor sunbae friend, muttered, reaching for his bottle of cola. Minhyun wanted to reprimand their friend from drinking another bottle of cola but got distracted by a snicker from Taeyong. 

“Seriously, stop hanging out with Jonghyun, ‘Yong,” Minhyun said, remembering how Taeyong was getting too good at lying. “You’re turning more and more like him.”

“Bold of you to assume that he’s any better,” Dongho grumbled in between bites of chicken. 

Guess it was Taeyong who killed him and Aron. Minhyun glanced to the small square on the far left and saw that it’s now empty of it’s occupant. “Where’s Aron hyung?”

“Headed out to walk NoSunnie,” Mingi supplied, standing and stretching his back. “So, I take it, that's the end for tonight?”

“Yup,” Jonghyun answered, hands snaking their way to Minhyun’s waist. “It’s late after all, and we have things to do.” Jonghyun added, winking at him as their friends’ groaned. 

“Okay, that’s it. Bye!” Daehwi announced, ending the Zoom call for all of them. 

Minhyun groaned in embarrassment as Jonghyun chuckled, nuzzling his face in his neck. “Do you really have to say that, Jong?”

“That’s the only way we could end the call that fast,” Jonghyun said with a wink, pulling Minhyun closer and tightening his hold on him. “So, how about you literally do the sleeping with the enemy thing that you’ve said?”

“You’re really unbelievable.” He grumbled, slightly pulling away from Jonghyun’s tight grip. 

“The unbelievable that you couldn’t resist.” Jonghyun whispered before trailing kisses on his neck. 

This time though, Minhyun didn’t retort back nor pull away. Jonghyun’s right, after all. 

He couldn’t resist him. 

∗ ∗ ∗ ∗ ∗

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, I was writing this while on a meeting, and thanks to my assh*t of a boss, I finished it while muting him on Zoom ✊


End file.
